


Let's Talk About Sex

by Seajellybaby



Series: The LA Series [22]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajellybaby/pseuds/Seajellybaby
Summary: Brand New - First Posted 2020Can be read as a one-shot.The LA Series is my attempt to continue the Luke and Noah story from the finale onward.  I have tried to keep as true to the original show as possible.  I hope you enjoy it. As these stories are part of a series I have rated them all as NC-17 - Just to be safe.
Relationships: Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder
Series: The LA Series [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Let's Talk About Sex

**NOTE: It's been a while, right? Anyway, I was looking through my old computer and I found all my notes and unfinished Nuke stories on there. I figured it would be nice to upload what I have, even if there's only one or two people still reading. This part of the LA Series was never uploaded, so it's brand new as of 2020. If you do read this, please leave me a comment so that I know. Thanks :-)**   
  


Luke Snyder was the only long-term relationship Noah ever had. Sure he’d dated a few girls, but for obvious reasons those relationships never lasted long... or exploded spectacularly as in the case of Maddie, when she worked out that Noah was head-over-heels besotted with her best friend, Luke.  
  
Noah leaned back in the rather uncomfortable waiting room armchair, scanning a magazine article with interest. The article aimed at women, listed ten things to help spice up the sex within a marriage; everything from porn to sex toys to romantic dinners.  
  
He lifted blue eyes over the top of the magazine, scanning the room... face flushing with embarrassment; even though the other patients waiting to see the ophthalmologist, couldn’t possibly know what he was reading. He guiltily folded the pages closer together; continued scanning the article.  
  
Noah always got the impression from these magazine articles... as well as from television and film... that it was the norm for sex in a marriage to eventually dry up; to get dull once the honeymoon period was over and real life took hold. He'd definitely laughed along as more than one sitcom made fun of this very subject. So he wouldn’t have been _as_ surprised for the same thing to have happened to his relationship, as he was to realize that it hadn’t.  
  
In fact... he mused while sitting there... it was the complete opposite. It didn’t matter who instigated it, where, when, or how tired one or both were, they were always up for sex. Even at _that_ very moment, just thinking about Luke made his skin thrum like the string on a base guitar, every sense of him eager for Luke’s embrace. He shifted in the chair as his groin reminded him of this fact.  
  
They didn’t need any fancy gadgets or gimmicks to make the sex more fun or interesting, because the sex was always so rich in affection, deep rooted feeling and an absolute, obsessive need to be closer. It wasn’t _just_ sex with them. It was something profoundly more than just a physical act… There'd been times when Noah could easily have passed for an extra on Day of the Dead, but just one touch from Luke would spark an energy serge of gargantuan proportions within just a few seconds.  
  
They waited two whole years to have sex for the first time. He often wondered how they’d managed to abstain from more than heavy petting for so long. Other than the fact he was scared out of his mind at the time, he suspected that perhaps subconsciously, they were aware of the dragon that would awaken once they headed down that path. And boy... but once they finally _did_ consummate their relationship, that dragon woke up with such a wind in its wings and constant fire on its breath as to be near all-consuming. They had sex anywhere and everywhere; whenever they possibly could grab a few minutes or an hour or two in their busy days between classes, work, family and schedules. Noah just wanted to pull Luke close; climb right inside of him... stamp his mark, taste him and growl at anybody passing by like some crazed possessive animal.  
  
Noah knew that Luke loved being wanted by him as much as he wanted Luke. And Luke reciprocated in equal measure, submitting and taking everything Noah willingly had to give. Until eventually, Luke began to push for more…

***  
  
 _The dorm room was_ way _too small to contain the tornado that was them, pressed together in desire fueled ecstasy. Need stormed through Noah; Luke's hand tightening on his upper arms. Air left his lungs when Luke pressed him forcefully up against the door. He could feel the wood behind his head, skin bunched in his fingers, and a stone-hard body pressing against his own; Luke's knee rubbing circles between his thighs._  
  
 _Sweat. Sweat and heat and friction. A rich male muskiness. There was_ so _much of it. The room smelt of it and them, and some kind of chemical reaction taking place somewhere just off their skin._ _And amidst all that a softness, a cool breeze where their lips met; gentle breath with spit and words exchanged and swallowed... passing between them in a pure act of sharing and utter adoration._  
  
 _Noah felt behind him for the key in the lock, turning it with a click... just before they fell together on the floor, rolling over and over... tangled in limbs and clothing and want, want, want..._  
  
 _They bashed into his roommate's desk, sending papers, books and pens flying in a heap around them. It briefly occurred to Noah that he was going to have to endure the embarrassing walk of shame to the shared kitchen, where his fellow students would no doubt whoop and cheer their congratulations. The dorm walls were thin and there was no such thing as privacy._  
  
We're going to have to do something about that soon...  
  
 _But at that moment Noah couldn't have cared less, especially since Luke's fingers were roughly pinching at his right over-sensitized nipple; more fingers sliding under Noah's shirt; digging bruises into his flesh. Until Luke, he never knew pain could feel so damn good. He pulled Luke's hair to yank his head back, exposing his neck. Noah latched his teeth into the skin there like some demented Dracula, while his hands sought to free Luke of his clothing._  
  
 _They were somehow naked on the cheap and creaky single bed, no memory of when or how they got there. Luke's mouth played some kind of melody over Noah's lower regions, and as had been the case for the past couple of sexual encounters, Luke's hand began to wander deeper inside the crease between each butt cheek._  
  
 _Noah immediately tensed at that, his own hand flew down to grip Luke's wrist; flip the man over onto his back with a loud, "Oof!"._  
  
 _Noah loomed over Luke, crashing down to kiss those bow-shaped lips. Their coupling was quick and desperate, as was often the case on these occasions where time was of the essence._ _When Noah finally came around from the aftermath of his orgasm, Luke was staring at him in contemplation._  
  
 _"You did it again, you know?" he whispered._  
  
 _Noah realized Luke wasn't going to let it go this time._  
  
 _"What?" he coughed, hiding his hot face in the dip of Luke's neck._  
  
 _Luke rolled onto his side, forcing Noah to do the same. They lay facing each other. Luke interlaced their fingers; pressed their inner arms together. "_ _You know there's no pressure, right?"_  
  
 _Noah exhaled; words he wanted to say jumbling up in his mind and making speech impossible as usual._  
  
 _But words came easy to Luke. He continued, feeling his way with caution, but ever the brave one. "I want to know what it's like to be inside of you. I want to feel what you feel, and I want you to know what you're doing to me. I want to watch you come apart, the way you make me come apart."_  
  
 _"Luke, I..."_  
  
 _Luke pressed a finger to Noah's lips. "I get it. I do. I know you. It's not how sex has been for you. It's different from what you've known and what you've been taught. I get that. I know there's this big war going on in there." Luke smiled and tapped three fingers on Noah's temple. "For you it's about the control. I'm asking you to trust me and let me take the wheel. And maybe it's still too new for you... And that's fine, okay? If you aren't ready, I won't pressure you. I am_ so _happy right now..." Luke's voice choked up. "I am completely and utterly_ in love _with you. And I'm totally satisfied. Sexually, and in every other way. But, just so you know... I_ really _want you... In this way or in_ that _way... I want you in_ every _way..."_  
  
 _Noah pulled Luke closer; whispered in his ear... unable to trust himself to look Luke in the eye. "I want to, Luke._ So _bad. It's just..."_  
  
 _"Like I said... no pressure. We can take it slow. We don't have to go the whole way in one session, right?"_  
  
 _Noah pulled up on his elbows to look down at Luke. "No, I guess not."_  
  
 _"We can go as far as you're comfortable with. And we can stop at any time, okay?"_  
  
 _Noah was quiet for a moment. "Okay," he nodded. "So then I guess there's just one question..."_  
  
 _"What's that?"_  
  
 _Noah flashed a sideways grin. "What position do you want me in?"_  
  
 _Luke giggled, wiping away a tear; pressing up to butterfly kiss Noah's chest._  
  
 _They both knew that whatever obligation they both had scheduled for the afternoon was canceled._  
  
 _***_  
  
 _Over the following weeks they did just as Luke suggested... slowly and patiently they pushed at Noah's father-inflicted boundaries, until the colonel's voice was nothing but a faint peep in the recesses of Noah's mind._  
  
 _And_ oh _, but Luke's fingers right in_ there _were sending the most erotic messages to Noah's brain, until he was dreaming about it most nights._ _When_ it _finally did happen, it was a carbon copy of every aspect of their relationship to date... a completely unplanned surprise to them both._  
  
 _They were at the farm and left together for the barn after a family barbecue gone_ really _bad; Snyder family drama on full throttle._  
  
 _Noah desperately pulled Luke away, before the blonde spat venom all over his arguing parents and in front of his entire family; something Noah just knew Luke would later regret._  
  
 _Luke was pacing and fuming once they reached the hayloft. Noah tried to place his arms around him, but Luke hissed and shrugged Noah off._ _"What the_ hell _is the matter with them?" Luke exclaimed. "Fuck!" He kicked at a bucket, sending it over the ledge. It landed on the stone floor below with a loud ringing sound that upset the horses._  
  
 _"Luke, I know you're upset. But you need to calm down, okay?"_  
  
 _"Calm down? How am I supposed to do that? My parents are once again destroying this family because they are selfish, fucking assholes!"_  
  
 _He turned his back on Noah, hugged his arms into himself... stood staring out of the attic's square window. The entire acreage of Snyder farm spread out within its frame; bathed in a beautiful sunset of orange and yellow streaks... It looked entirely peaceful and completely at odds with the craziness taking place at the main farmhouse._  
  
 _"What am I supposed to do?" Luke's voice was broken, lost and needy. "I can't go through all this again. I don't think my sisters can either. Ethan's still too little and..." he sobbed loudly. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. "I fucking hate them!"_  
  
 _"No, you don't..."_  
  
 _"Yes, I do!" Luke swung back around. "I do! And I'm going to tell them to their stupid selfish faces... Right now!"_ _He started to march past Noah, but Noah held him back._ _"Let go!" Luke demanded; trying to wrestle his arms free from Noah's vice-like grip._  
  
 _"No... You'll only make things worse!"_  
  
 _"Get the hell_ off _of me!"_  
  
 _"No, I won't let you. You'll hate yourself for it later."_  
  
 _"Fuck you, Noah! Stop acting like you know me! You don't! You think you do, but you don't really... You don't know every-"_ _Swiftly his voice was cut off by a quick and forceful kiss planted directly on his lips._ _"Mmph!" Luke instantly groaned, hands pulling at the sides of Noah's unbuttoned shirt._  
  
Yes, Luke, I know you...  
  
 _Their heads rotated a full 180, tongues sliding elegantly against each other in a warming dance. In just one kiss, Luke seemed to have forgotten the reason for their visit to the barn. Almost violently he flung Noah into the nearest wooden post; pressed a demanding hand directly over Noah's crotch, rubbing hard._  
  
 _Noah's head flew back; he focused on spots of evening sunshine creeping in hazy lines like smoke through small gaps in the wooden barn wall._  
  
 _Luke stretched Noah's leather belt back so tightly that Noah wheezed; flicked the metal clasp out it's hole... swiftly pulled the entire length of leather through the loops in Noah's jeans. The belt was flung somewhere over Luke's right shoulder, the jeans quickly followed... Luke intent on his course to get his boyfriend utterly naked._  
  
 _Noah just managed to remove Luke's stripy blue t-shirt, when Luke suddenly stepped away. Noah felt all of a sudden cold and exposed._  
  
 _"Ah, Luke?" he questioned; but watched as the blonde sought out a folded barn blanket from a neatly stacked pile. He flung it swiftly across the hay taking up one corner of the loft space;_ _crossed the wooden boards in three long strides... yanked Noah over to the 'bed' he'd made them. Flinging Noah so he fell backward onto the blanket, he gave Noah a show as he removed all of his own remaining clothing... completely uninhibited, as was his way. Sunlight blinked off his hair and evening shadows swayed on his skin. He was utterly breathtaking._ _He straddled Noah, the roots of their arousal rubbing together, sending shooting signals from Noah's toes all the way to the tips of his hair. Noah grabbed at Luke; trying to touch him everywhere he could._  
  
 _Luke fell forward, kissing and licking his way across Noah's chest, up under Noah's chin and eventually to Noah's ear canal; where Luke had learned he could blow hot breath and send Noah into instant bliss._  
  
 _"Today," Luke whispered; deliberately breathy, "you are mine! We are doing this_ today _!"_

 _The demand and authority in Luke's voice was unbelievably erotic and Noah felt utterly turned on._ _Okay," he croaked, knowing in his heart that Luke needed him this way. That thought made Noah want it even more. "There's supplies in one of my jean pockets..."_  
  
 _Luke raised an eyebrow at that. Noah could see a tease sitting on the edge of Luke's tongue, but for some reason Luke didn't voice it. He simply stretched back to whip the discarded jeans closer._  
  
 _They'd spent weeks practicing for this very moment, and it didn't take long for Luke to stretch a groaning Noah out. However with the thought of actually going the full way, Noah's body still clung to that tension; refused to yield completely._  
  
 _"It's all good, baby," Luke whispered, fingers moving gently back and forth; finding that sweet spot deep inside of Noah he'd so painstakingly sought out in a previous session. Noah instantly bucked his hips up off their hay bed with a loud whimper. It felt amazing. "I'm gonna make you feel_ so _good. I'm gonna take care of you..." Luke prepared and positioned himself for entry, staring directly and determinedly into Noah's eyes._  
  
 _"Luke..."_  
  
 _He wanted to tell Luke all the thoughts in his head. He wanted Luke to know, but couldn't find a way to express it. He knew that all those things he'd been taught_ weren't _okay, were_ more _than okay; they were perfect, beautiful, wonderful... all the things he ever dreamed... ever wanted... all wrapped up in this one impulsive, impassioned, unpredictable creature._  
  
Luke...  
  
 _His body sank deep into the hay as he relaxed; the voice of his father receding to the very back of his consciousness. The weight of Luke dropped easily and suddenly inside of Noah, making them both gasp out loud; that electric energy between them turning on full and complete until it was the only thing that mattered._  
  
 _There was a momentary peace before the inevitable pain set in, burning white-hot at the point of their joining; the feeling of being so widely stretched, foreign and almost intrusive._  
  
 _"Holy,_ fucking _!" Noah complained, hands fisting the coarse blanket. "Oh, my G_ od _, Luke! How do you make this look so easy?" He felt perspiration beading on his forehead; his body cramping up from the sting of it all. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_  
  
 _Luke laughed into Noah's neck; then groaned... the clamping of Noah's muscles sharing the pain across their two bodies._  
  
 _It was quite a shock to feel Luke's thickness buried inside of him. He felt a sudden urge to draw back and close his legs, but Luke's expression stopped him. Luke was totally absorbed in Noah; his face determined and powerful... almost dominant. Noah had never seen him look that way before. He felt a strong surge of sexual arousal that was new to him... yet so right._  
  
 _"Just wait..." Luke panted into Noah's ear, "...try to stay relaxed." Luke groaned again, his hands pressing into Noah's chest. "God, this is just... I never imagined it could feel like this... God, it's so tight... You're so beautiful... Man, it's hard not to move..." He released a long slow breath._  
  
 _Noah ignored the pain to look up at Luke, remembering suddenly that this was all something new for Luke too._  
  
 _"You're still holding onto the control, Noah... Let go..." Luke pressed up on his elbows; brushed the hair back from Noah's temples with both of his hands till they were face-to-face. "It's just me... Give in to me... Trust me... I love you... I'm gonna make you feel_ so _good..."_  
  
 _Luke moved forward to lick beads of sweat from Noah's straining neck muscles, the salty taste of which he pressed onto Noah's tongue in a long slow kiss. It worked its usual magic on Noah, distracting him from anything but this incredible need to be with Luke. Noah soaked in the pure love he felt within that kiss. He felt strong, safe and warm, and the burning he'd experienced before was changing into something else... something so astonishing, it was difficult to quantify._  
  
 _Luke sighed deeply with satisfaction, and perhaps momentary relief from the stress he'd endured over his parents only minutes before. When he looked back at Noah, his face was flushed; hands caressing Noah slowly... fingers spreading flat; seeking out the shuddering vibrations in Noah's body. He shifted against Noah, asking permission; fighting natural impulses to thrust._ _They began a subtle, dream-like dance of slow movement, a balancing act between Luke's desire to pound the frustrations from his body, and Noah's newly experienced pain. A pain that was quickly diminishing into the growing pleasure of the body; his heart near bursting in his chest._  
  
 _They were so fragrant. Noah sniffed at the pungent, unmistakable smell of their arousal. The scent washed over him like a wave, filling his head with magic, his crotch with lust and his mouth with a flood of saliva that Luke drank up greedily. Luke tasted like salt and musk and a farm-like richness. Noah moaned out loud at it's pure deliciousness; leaned forward hungrily for more._  
  
Oh God, oh God, oh God...  
  
 _Luke held Noah steady. With light hands resting on Noah's shoulders, he set the rhythm... but he patiently let Noah carry the force of their movement. Noah grasped Luke firmly, pulling Luke to him, rocking his hips to take Luke deeper._  
  
 _"Okay, Luke," he whispered, "let it go..."_  
  
 _Luke rose above Noah in all his sensual magnificence; eyes darkening a burnt and dangerous umber. He licked his lips... sharply withdrew; the force slipping and rubbing at Noah's inner walls._  
  
 _"Ha!" Noah exhaled sharply; feeling delirious... quickly steeling himself for the onslaught he felt would come._ _The re-entry was fast, emitting an almost remorseless pressure; a delightful sense of heaviness._  
  
 _"Fuck, Noah!"_  
  
 _Noah surged against their home-made bed, his hips pumping beyond his control. He felt faint with relief. After being held so tightly closed by society and by his father's expectations, Luke was opening him up; literally and figuratively. In a purely sexual sense, he was enjoying this; being an object in need of being filled; feeling hungry for everything. In an emotional sense, he was happy to be able to give Luke something to distract him from the day's pain._ _He watch Luke lose himself in the pure masculine pleasure of dominance... lost in nothing but complete and utter natural instinct. Luke gripped Noah's waist aggressively; drew Noah back on to the full length of him. He drove back-and-forth, pushing deeply, thrusting hard in a frenzy; until he was hitting Noah right on that most sensitized of spots._

 _Drawing Noah's eyes to his own, Luke grabbed Noah's hardness; started pumping out a rhythm to match his own. "I'm gonna watch you..."_  
  
 _Noah saw stars. He screamed as he climaxed, wetness spilling between them. The pleasure was mind-blowing, the contractions so intense that he sobbed and writhed, calling Luke's name._  
  
 _"Oh, God!" Luke cried out; feeling Noah's orgasm engulf him._  
  
 _Noah was spent and exhausted, but Luke wasn't done. Noah scissored his lower legs around Luke's thighs; contentment still prickling through his entire body._  
  
 _Luke completely lost control. There was a wild look in his eyes, and sweat on his upper lip. He pinned Noah's wrists to the hay bed, bucking and surged with command against Noah, ramming almost angrily, and with a remorseless, measured power. He took what he wanted with full might, again and again. He pressed his chest down into Noah's until they were sliding together on a thin film of sweat and fluids. Pounding Noah against the blanket, Luke wept and whispered against Noah's neck, tears trickling hot on Noah's skin._  
  
 _Friction made Noah's back burn against the rough blanket, but Noah found himself drinking in the pain... reveling in it. Incredibly, Luke's aggressive manner was a massive turn-on for Noah. He felt himself building toward another peak; so when Luke finally tumbled over the orgasm precipice with an animal-like snarl, Noah was right there with him, groaning loudly and gasping for breath._  
  
 _Luke dropped body and soul into Noah's waiting arms. They laughed and cried together. Noah held Luke tightly, kissing gently at any skin he could reach. Luke sobbed as he naturally slipped out of Noah, clinging to Noah for warmth and comfort. It was some time before they could catch their breath. For a while they lay entwined, stroking at each other in the dim evening light._  
  
 _"Well," Noah said, suddenly, "that was unexpected..."_  
  
 _Luke's breath giggled into Noah's skin. "How was I?"_  
  
 _"Bleh," Noah lifted one hand; made a so-so gesture._  
  
 _"Hey!" Luke laughed, punching Noah in the arm._  
  
 _"Ow!" Noah laughed back, protecting his arm with one hand._ _He rolled Luke over onto his back; kissed him deeply. "I loved doing that with you..."_  
  
 _"I loved doing that too," Luke replied. "I'm sorry if I got a little rough."_  
  
 _Noah shook his head. "I actually loved that it was rough."_  
  
 _"You did?" asked Luke, both pleased and intrigued. "We are going to have to explore_ that _a little further."_  
  
 _Noah smiled. "Ah ha... I think so too..." He bent his head to kiss Luke for a time. When the kiss ended he asked, "Do you feel better?"_  
  
 _"I feel wonderful! Thank you, bubby."_  
  
….  
  
Noah smiled at a memory he hadn't thought about for some time. They had come such a long way since then. So much had happened between and to them. They'd suffered hard times and loss so deep it would cripple some people. But they'd endured... coming out the other end even stronger than before; filling each other with so much love and happiness. They still had their issues... both of them... but as a unit, they were close to perfection.   
  
Because they partook in intimacy on such a regular basis, (this becoming even more possible now their kids had settled and started to sleep through the night), their individual stamina also increased; surprising them both. They found that not only could they engage with less need for lengthy preparation, but they had more control over the release. They could savor the experience for longer; just adding yet another incredible dimension to these experiences spent together; their shared stamina often surprising them both. There was an unfathomable amount of trust between them during these intimate moments. There was an unspoken understanding they had for each other’s urges; even accepting a small amount of pain during the act if it was what the other needed in that moment. Anything to leave the other sated, comforted and fulfilled.  
  
Noah really couldn’t work out whether he enjoyed sex mostly for his own benefit or for Luke’s. He didn’t know which he liked better, receiving or that feeling of satisfaction that flowed in waves when he knew he was holding Luke on that precipice of pleasure... the absolute bliss in hearing every sigh and cry from him.  
  
Noah always knew that the connection he shared with Luke was far beyond the realm of normal relationships; that in meeting each other they had stumbled on what authors referred to as true love. It was the main reason Noah couldn't let Luke go after their last break up, the main reason he never unpacked his things when he left Oakdale, the reason he waited every day for Luke to follow him to Los Angeles... even with the chance Luke never would. It was also the reason they were capable of hurting each other more than any other person ever could.  
  
They were soul mates.  
  
When they met, some unseen force locked into place... and there was no breaking it. There simply was no other person who could ever replace Luke in his life.  
  
That’s not to say other couples didn’t love each other. But he’d watched people who appeared perfectly happy, and who clearly loved each other, drift apart and break up... then simply move on with another person after a few shed tears and lamentations. He knew from experience he could never move on from Luke, even if Luke decided to move on from him. And as _that_ thought flashed through his mind, the insecure little boy still residing deep inside of him, cried out for fear that it might one day happen... as it almost had once before.  
  
Noah knew from all this, that finding your true other half was perhaps as rare as finding a needle in a haystack. In the high stakes of life, he had certainly hit the jackpot. It was a miracle.  
  
Just then his phone buzzed. He dropped the magazine onto the coffee table in the center of the busy waiting room; lifted up slightly to pull the device out of his back pocket.  
  
 **Text Luke:** Hey... How’s the check-up? U done?  
  
Noah smiled, as he always did.  
  
 **Text Noah:** Hi. Doc running late. Still waiting.  
  
 **Text Luke:** Ok. Will window shop.  
  
 **Text Noah:** U don’t have to wait. Can meet you at home.  
  
 **Text Luke:** As if!  
  
Noah snorted, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
 **Text Noah:** Okay. Will txt when I’m done.  
  
 **Text Luke:** Luv you  
  
 **Text Noah:** Same here  
  
“Noah Mayer?” the nurse called.  
  
“Yes, I’m here,” Noah replied, getting up to attend his eye exam. Just before he entered the doctor’s office he sent Luke one final text.  
  
 **Text Noah:** FYI... When we get home, I’m taking your pants off…  
  
***  
  
Taking Luke's pants off was exactly what Noah did, the very moment the front door closed behind them. Mia's dad had the kids for the weekend, and they intended to take full advantage of their child-free day.  
  
They engaged in various messy, noisy and lengthy sessions that saw them use every flat surface in the house; eventually ending up in a tangled mass on their bed. Noah nipped tiny teeth patterns up the small of Luke's waist... all the way up to his neck, where he sought out Luke's mouth; pressed his tongue inside, demanding more.  
  
"Noah," Luke gasped, his naked body positively sticky with sweat, his chest still heaving from breathlessness. "I _can't_ anymore! I want to, but I can't! I'm done, done, done...!"  
  
Noah laughed into Luke's skin.  
  
"What's that great word the German's use for done?" Luke asked, thinking for a moment.  
  
"Kaput..." Noah helped, between kisses.  
  
"That's the one!" Luke breathily confirmed. "Such a great word! I am completely and utterly k..."  
  
The word 'kaput' was muffled as Noah squashed it back down Luke's throat with another aggressive kiss.   
  
"Mmm..." Luke moaned, his dark eyes fluttered closed as he got caught up in the sensation of tongues finding traction against one another. He opened his mouth wide beneath Noah's, inviting him to taste the wetness there.  
  
Noah's tongue dove into the back of Luke's throat as he molded his body to Luke's, Luke's body instantly responding by rubbing up against Noah's.  
  
"Okay," Luke muttered, when Noah eventually allowed them both a moment of air, "maybe not _so_ kaput..."  
  
Noah laughed so hard, tears filled his eyes.  
  
Joining in with a massive grin, Luke murmured, "You are _too_ much, Noah Mayer!"  
  
"It's Snyder, you asshole," he growled back, pushing Luke's thigh open with his knee; plunging himself deep inside Luke once more.  
  
***  
  
A refreshing shower and one clean sheet later, the two of them collapsed naked and backward onto the bed; bodies still shaky from the shower's exertions; hair slightly damp.  
  
"Okay," Noah exclaimed, forearm coming to lay across his eyes, " _now_ I'm kaput!"  
  
"Yep..." Luke agreed, in a breathy chuckle. " _That_ was epic!"  
  
Every muscle in Noah's body throbbed a pleasant dull ache and he could still feel Luke's presence deep inside. It felt like they'd run a marathon. He couldn't stop smiling softly to himself. They were awesome together!  
  
His mind drifted back to the magazine in the doctor's office. He rolled on his side, rested his head on the pillow... watched Luke contently dozing beside him. Night was beginning to fall; the outside temperature dropping to create a chilled breeze that floated in through the open window. Noah watched tiny goosebumps start to rise on the skin of Luke's arms. He chased them away with the warmth of his palm.  
  
"Mmm," hummed Luke, his eyes closed as he snoozed.  
  
"Luke?" Noah asked.  
  
"Ah hum..."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
Luke cracked on eye open, turning his head to sleepily try reading Noah's expression. He rolled over on his side to mirror Noah's stance. "Am I happy?" he asked, amused, one hand coming to rest on Noah's thigh.  
  
"I don't mean in general," Noah tried to explain, lifting himself up on one elbow, "I mean... You know..." He could feel the heat in his cheeks, so he ducked his head.  
  
Luke look up at him, smiling. "You're _so_ cute!"  
  
Noah pushed Luke playfully with a lopsided smile, "Shut up..."  
  
"It's just adorable that you can _have_ all this sex, but you still can't bring yourself to _talk_ about it," Luke giggled, "like some Victorian damsel..."  
  
"Well actually, since _you_ seem the be the one needing the most rescue, I think we can argue that _you_ are the damsel in this relationship..."  
  
Luke snorted. "Fair enough..." He lifted his head to kiss Noah. It went on a long while, Luke's hand roaming up and down the side of Noah's waist.  
  
Noah slid a hand over Luke's shoulder, pressing palms flat as he reached Luke's chest; feeling the springy hair and the soft indentations around his nipple.  
  
"I promise not to laugh. Let's talk about sex..." Luke said when the kissing stopped; his blonde head falling back into the pillow. He caressed Noah's hair, twirling it in his fingers... something Luke loved to do.  
  
"It's nothing..." Noah avoided.  
  
Luke smiled knowingly. "You asked me if I was happy with the sex, so there's definitely something going on in there." He tapped at Noah's temple.   
  
Noah sighed, laying back down flat. "It's just... there was an article in a magazine at the doctor's office and..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Are you bored?"  
  
Luke drew his head back slightly. "Bored?"  
  
"The article said that sex becomes boring over time, once you're married for a while... and I wondered if..." Noah huffed out a breath. "Never mind... It's stupid..."  
  
Luke frowned as he considered Noah's words. "Wait," he finally said, lifting himself up to stare down at his husband, "are you trying to tell me that _you're_ bored?"  
  
"Oh, _hell_ no!" Noah was quick to respond. "Please don't think that! I'm not at _all_ tired of sex with you! Not at _all_! It's just... surprising..."  
  
"You sound like you're _expecting_ to get tired of me..." Then Luke laughed at Noah's mortified expression. "Relax, I'm just messing with ya! I know that's not what you meant, bubby."  
  
"You said you wouldn't laugh..."  
  
Luke took one of Noah's cheeks in his hand. "I did. I'm sorry." He kissed Noah lightly on the lips. "Don't put too much value in a trashy magazine article, baby. They're designed to make women feel insecure so that they go out and buy shit they don't need..."  
  
Noah took Luke's hand from his cheek, looking down at it in studious contemplation. "I just want to make sure there's nothing more you want or need from me... I want you to feel... I don't know... satisfied, I guess... I want you to be happy."  
  
"Noah, I just spent an entire day having _the_ most incredible sex, more than once, with the most handsome man I've ever known, my husband... in our house... in Los Angeles... paid for by jobs we both love... because our two most beautiful kids are away for the weekend! How could I possibly need or want for anything else?"  
  
Noah smiled softly at Luke, knowing that he felt the same way.  
  
Luke ran a hand down Noah's arm. "I'm living the actual, fucking dream here bubby, okay? Is that what you wanted to know?"  
  
Noah nodded shyly. "I'm glad. I'm _so_ happy too. But you will tell me, right? If you ever need more?"  
  
Luke kissed him again. "I don't see how I could _ever_ want more than this, but if it makes you feel better, then I promise to let you know, okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"And that goes both ways, alright? You have to tell me too..."  
  
"Okay I will. I just love you so much. I don't want us to drift apart without even realizing..."  
  
"Not gonna happen."  
  
"It happened before..." It was almost inaudible.  
  
Luke pressed Noah back into the bed. "Is that what this is all about?"  
  
Noah shrugged, feeling those old tugs on his heart that no matter what, refused to completely leave him.  
  
Luke didn't say anything more, he angled his head; pressed his lips to Noah's in tender reassurance. Eyes closed, Noah lay there; let his mind drift into the bliss of Luke's mouth opening up to his.  
  
"You're mine and I'm yours," Luke was wordlessly telling him, "forever..."  
  
Bowing his head... blonde fringe dropping forward... Luke took a nipple in his mouth... started sucking at it. Noah's chest began to burn like a furnace; his mind wondering how it could be possible for his sex-sated body to be responding yet again.  
  
"Luke," he groaned, as Luke shifted his mouth to the other nipple; bit teeth down onto it. "Luke..."  
  
It was as if Luke had wound a fine cord around Noah's heart; threaded it directly up through Noah's tortured nipple; each graze of Luke's teeth sending shooting thuds directly to Noah's crotch. With wordless mysterious grace, Luke climbed down Noah's long body. He lapped sweat from the crease of Noah's groin. He kissed Noah's belly, his thighs, his knees, his throbbing hardness; caught in a beam of hard light from the evening's sunset. Noah felt encased by him, adored, kissed everywhere, swallowed up in a warmth that was all Luke.  
  
Effortlessly Luke rearranged their bodies, raising Noah's buttocks; sliding his arms beneath Noah's shoulders. He twisted Noah's upper body as close as it could go. Noah cried, craning upward as Luke went in deep, Noah's body jerking into a synchronized rhythm.  
  
During all this, Luke resumed their kissing; sliding their tongues together, breaking only for air and to move their heads to fit a different angle. Noah's hands roved blindly over the hot, scared flesh of Luke's back... smoothing down until he grasped the moons of Luke's butt cheeks in both his hands.  
  
There was this intense, sublime feeling emanating from the long hard strokes of Luke's gliding deep inside of Noah. Noah wanted to scream with satisfaction, but he was gagged by Luke's plump lips on his own; the sounds remaining caged inside of him as pleasure. His muscles briefly clamped hard around Luke and then relaxed, allowing Luke to press even closer.  
  
It was too intense to last. They were too excited... too quivering, too bursting, too ready. Noah felt full of too much heat and simple love to be able to bear it much longer. They both cried out as they climaxed through a haze and at an incredible closeness; almost as though their souls had just locked even tighter together than they were before. Noah gulped and gobbled and wept, swallowing warm tongue and salt and releasing like a storm around a pulsating Luke; his body grabbing at Luke's in a spasm.  
  
"There," Luke whispered as he withdrew, coming to lay breathless with a cheek against Noah's heaving chest, "that about says it all, doesn't it?"  
  
Noah was too blissed out and bleary-eyed to make sense of it. He knew something incredible had just happened. He pulled Luke tighter into him, taking a deep sniff of Luke's shower damp hair.  
  
"I'm sticking to you, Noah. Like glue..."  
  
Noah smiled, feeling his inner insecurities relax once more. "Same here."


End file.
